


non-negotiable

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's not for the dog.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	non-negotiable

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be extremely explicit but i literally am too vanilla i'm sorry i failed u all

“Suga… you’ve got to be kidding…”

Oh, how Daichi wished his boyfriend was kidding him. However, with one glance Daichi could tell that Suga was, in fact, _not_ kidding. He never seemed to be when it came to absolutely ridiculous things.

Looking all casual and oh-so innocent, Suga was boredly scrolling through his phone, legs crossed, that pretty little face devoid of any surface mischief. Suga wasn’t even bothering with him, not even giving up the tiniest of eye contact. Not _yet_ , at least. If anything, he was most likely waiting until Daichi _behaved_.

Like always.

This was going to be painful. Daichi just sighed, still not giving up on finagling himself out of this mess. “We don’t even have a _dog_.” 

Suga suddenly acknowledged him then. Only because it was convenient, of course. “...And your point?” 

“I just -” 

He just what? Daichi didn’t really know how he thought he was going to dodge this bullet. He kind of was improving - and he was shit at it. It was no use, Suga wasn’t budging, and there were several key facts that couldn’t be ignored. 

First, it was a Sunday and they didn’t have any plans. No escaping that way. Second, this _thing_ was a _present_. As horrific as it was, it still was a _present_ and Sawamura Daichi was a sucker for kindness. He’d been taught to never outrightly look disappointed or never not use a gift at least once. It was an instinct: he _had_ to use it. No matter how uncomfortable it’d make him. All those years of wearing ugly sweaters from his relatives and reading boring books from school friends burned hotly in the back of his brain. His mother's watchful eye burning a hole into the back of his head.

Daichi was trapped. And Suga was well-aware of that. That _prick_.

“ - I just… I like it...”

Only then did Suga stopped playing his aloof, cool cucumber act and whipped his face up to stare at Daichi. Incredulous - he was absolutely beside himself. “You _like_ it?”

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted…" He checked the package again, and a hot flush burned along Daichi's cheeks, "a dog collar...?”

He screwed his face up into the closest thing that resembled a smile. Suga’s face screwed up with his uncontrollable laughter.

_Don’t kick me while I’m already down, Suga…_

After an embarrassingly long time, Suga eventually calmed down. He wiped the tears from his eyes and adjusted himself on the bed, scooting just a bit closer to the other. Now there was mischief everywhere on that asshole's fac.e “You’re mom raised such a good boy.”

More heat bloomed in Daichi’s cheeks, tingling his neck and ears, too. “Leave me alone.” _And leave my mom out of this._

“But baby," Suga cooed, "someone trained you _real well_.”

“Suga… _please don't do this_...”

Suga winked. “Be a good boy, come here and _sit_.”

Daichi was a lot of things. And one of those things was obedient.

_Thanks, Mom._

Without an iota of pride left, he sat down next to his boyfriend and hid his face in his hands, a complete picture of weakness. Something he was far too familiar with when he hung out with his prick of a boyfriend. Daichi didn't even know who he was anymore -and it didn’t help that Suga continued to murmur patronizing things into his ear and started to scratch the back of Daichi's neck. 

The worst part was that it felt good.

“Who’s a good boy?” Suga asked in a sickly sweet tone, nuzzling Daichi’s head, doing his best to hide his ridiculing laughter. Daichi refused to respond to this torture: all he did was groan. Which was a mistake, because it sounded less defeated and a lot more pleasured than he planned. But apparently Suga was feeling just slightly merciful. He clicked his tongue at that and, as an apology, kissed the spot behind his ear that always made Daichi shiver, and whispered, “You’re a good boy. And I’m gonna give you a _treat_ for being so, so _good_.”

As great as that sounded, Daichi was well aware there was a catch.

“...Do I have to wear the collar?”

Suga kissed the spot again, and let his hand wander down Daichi’s front, dangerously low, dipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. “Oh, of course. That’s non-negotiable.”

For the first time in his life, Daichi wished his mother hadn’t drilled such good manners into him.

Daichi wished he could be just as much as a conniving asshole as his boyfriend.

If only.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
